The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, an increase in resolution of a display panel provided in an electronic instrument has been demanded accompanying a widespread use of electronic instruments. Therefore, a driver circuit which drives a display panel is required to exhibit high performance. However, since many types of circuits are necessary for a high-performance driver circuit, the circuit scale and the circuit complexity tend to be increased in proportion to an increase in resolution of a display panel. Therefore, since it is difficult to reduce the chip area of the driver circuit while maintaining the high performance or providing another function, manufacturing cost cannot be reduced.
A high-resolution display panel is also provided in a small electronic instrument, and high performance is demanded for its driver circuit. However, the circuit scale cannot be increased to a large extent since a small electronic instrument is limited in space. Therefore, since it is difficult to reduce the chip area while providing high performance, a reduction in manufacturing cost or provision of another function is difficult.
JP-A-2001-222276 discloses a RAM integrated liquid crystal display driver, but does not teach a reduction in size of the liquid crystal display driver.